1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to a broadcast board system, especially to an instant response broadcast board device and method of the same.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The current propagating efficiency of the broadcast board is relatively low. After a design of an advertisement is determined, then the content of the broadcast board must be edited, printed, transported, and changed. Thus the effect thereof is not as fast as we expect.
In supermarkets for instance, or some dedicated display boards, the contents regarding the products exhibited on the broadcast boards are often static including, for example a, playbill, for propagating commercial information.
Further, as to how many people ever see the displayed products, interest of the displayed products, or further have any questions regarding the displayed products are not known by the supplier. Thus the managers of the product supplier or the product suppliers can not know about the response of the market and the effectiveness of the display. Furthermore, the customer could not be advised in time if there are any question regarding the displayed products.
For a supplier or a promotion manager, if there is information about how people are interested in their products, then they may understand market trend rapidly and accurately so to improve selling and advertising programs.
Furthermore, the conventional broadcast boards are not interactive. For example, TV walls or LED broadcast boards that are located in the streets perform only download operations and have no interactive functions.
In conventional broadcast boards, the content is predetermined and the viewer may only watch the fixed information. The broadcast board can not interact with the people viewing the broadcast board so this is not a personalized design.